


Sleepless Nights

by garrettsliam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrettsliam/pseuds/garrettsliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett and Liam have been putting off doing somethig important (as always) and this time it is looking for colleges..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of people dont know that this ship even exists but who cares? This is basically the ship I live and breath for so here we go! Garrett/Liam

"23,000 for one trimester housing? Is this the fucking Caesar's Palace or something?"  
I groaned at the boy next to me  
"I don't think quoting The Hangover is your most intelligent move, Liam."   
"Yeah well, fuck you."   
"Nice comeback,smart ass."   
I threw my pillow at the blonde haired boy that was sitting across the dark room. The only light in the room was coming from the laptop screens in front of us as we browsed the web for different colleges. Everyone knew where they wanted to go already but truth be told we had been putting it off to the last minute.  
"Hey, shut up Garrett."  
"Whatever, what are we supposed to do? All the colleges we checked are expensive as fuck, even I dont have that money.."  
"I dont know... you can always go to the college you want. Ill find a way to get into a decent one" Getting kicked out of school in freshmen year was probably the best and worst thing in my life. The bright side was that I met Garrett and the not-so-bright side was that I did get kicked out of school and I did have anger issues. Not many colleges are going to want me. I sighed and looked at the clock on my desktop it was passing two am and we still haven't gotten no where.  
"Li, im not going anywhere without you. You're my best friend and I love you. So we need to get into the same college, we just need to"  
A smile creeped its way to my lips and I felt extremely grateful I had a friend like Garrett. Both of us went back to searching for colleges and at three am my eyes were starting to become heavy. At one point I must have dozed off because I heard someone yell my name and my eyes opened up quickly and in surprise.   
"Who-wha?"   
"I think I found something"  
I stood up and walked over to Garrett seeing on his browser yet another college's website. Garrett showed me the price and told me about the school and I listened to his tired voice closely.   
"Thats perfect, if we apply maybe we can get in"  
I told him and my eyes moved to his face that was illuminated by the computer screen. I looked at him for a while as he read more about the college to me and when he was finished I was extremely exhausted so I put my head on his shoulder.  
"You think we can get in?" I questioned while I yawn escaped my lips.  
"Sure we can."  
We both fell into silence and I heard Garrett whisper the time. Six o'clock.  
"Hey Garrett, I love you" I admitted and closed my eyes not waiting for a reply but just as i was drifting back into sleep I heard him answer.  
"I love you too, Li"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this im very happy :) If you want to talk about Giam aka Garrett and Liam just tweet me @garrettsliam


End file.
